Lullaby
by Mr. Harlequin
Summary: Such a sad, haunting melody. Who is it that plays that lullaby every night? Pairing: MarikLightBarukaDark
1. Aria

**Authors Note: **Hello potential reviewers! This is my first fanfiction for I hope it goes well. . Don't forget to review after your done reading! I have finished writing chapter 2 already, and I'm working on chapter 3 this very minute. If I get few good reviews for chapter one, then I'll put up chapter 2 by tomorrow. .

**Warnings: **Not too much to warn you about. Bad language and yaoi. The usual...

**Rating: **I'm not too sure where this falls...I'll rate it pg13 for now. It may be raised later on.

**Disclaimer: **Of course I own YGO. Didn't you see that episode where Jou and Kaiba have hot secks in Kaiba's office? I came up with that one. :)

**Beta: **Addison.

**Pairings: **Marik (Light) and Bakura (Dark). Possible Ryuuji and Kaiba. (Hell yeah! Obscure pairings unite!)

* * *

**Lullaby: Chapter 1**

****

The cold November wind blew through the trees, whisking about the fallen, discolored, leaves. The swiftly moving wind pooled in small currents, making phone lines swing back and forth. The old fashioned, fire-lit, street lamps flickered in protest to the chilling weather. The small flames threatened to go out any second, and in a small alleyway off of Main St, there was someone desperately hoping that they would hang on.

The icy breeze mingled with the small puffs of hot air coming from smooth lips. A tall, pale, boy of about seventeen years was bent forward with his hands on his knees; his long, thin, form doubled-over in exhaustion. Thick white hair was plastered to the boy's sweat dampened forehead. A gloved hand reached up and the black leather was dragged across his face, effectively brushing the wet bangs back behind his right ear. With the silky white strands out of the way, a pair of dark chocolate eyes glared arrogantly towards Main St. as he heard his pursuer shouting for him.

Silhouetted by the eerie glow of the street lamps, a large figure appeared at the mouth of the alleyway. He looked about angrily before squinting into the boy's shadowy hiding place. He wasn't able to see the slim, pale, figure that had now retreated farther into the darkness of the alley. "Fucking whore! I'll kill you!" the figure bellowed. His enormous girth shook violently with the force of his threat. His fists clenched. "I'll teach you to steal from me," he spat venomously.

The pale boy just continued to peer at the figure from his hiding place, sure that he couldn't be seen. His body was starting to shiver with cold, and may be even slight fear though he would never admit it; not even to himself. Bakura Saito was never afraid of anything, and he wouldn't develop that loathsome habit right now. However, he scooted farther into the darkness of his safe corner. _Just in case, _he told himself.

The large man continued to leer into the shadows, hoping to catch some form of movement, but when he didn't see anything but leaves being shifted by the wind, he continued on his way hoping to catch the clever thief farther down the road.

If it had been anyone else, they would have sighed in relief at that moment; not Bakura though. He simply exhaled a little slower than he normally would have. That had been his closest call yet. Bakura was an excellent fighter, but against a man that big he wasn't sure exactly how much damage he could do.

_Probably none. That bastard's fat would absorb all the force in the punches even before I'd have time to throw another, _Bakura thought bitterly.

Bakura stood slowly, wincing as the tight knots in his muscles protested to the movement. Was it really worth all of this stress? He'd been pretending to whore himself out for a few months now. Nothing ever happened, he was always able to steal the men's wallets before they were even finished removing his shirt. Still though, this may have been as close as he'd ever gotten to being caught, but it wasn't the first time he'd been chased down by such a determined client. This was a dangerous profession he had going on here, and he couldn't keep it up for too much longer. Especially since…he had nowhere to go in the nights.

Bakura wrapped his arms around himself. Leather gloves, a blue scarf, jeans, and a long-sleeved striped shirt were not nearly enough in this November weather that seemed to get colder every night.

The white-haired boy trudged out of the dark alleyway, and into the dim glow of the street lamps. He sighed. What now?

And as if answering him, the street lamps finally gave up their long fight with the biting wind and gave out with several small 'poofs'.

"Fucking Ra! Do the spirits hate me tonight?" Bakura shouted, shaking his fist at the sky. He cursed at the skies for a little longer (even starting to pull at his hair in frustration) before he finished his little tirade. He dropped his fists and huffed as he looked around in the darkness. He smiled though as he noticed the white orb in the sky. At least the moon was always on his side.

He started walking down the street, comforted by the pretty white glow that nature's night-light provided. He decided that since he didn't have anyway to sleep that night and it was already 2:00 in the morning anyway, he'd walk around the city the rest of the night. If he slept he was afraid he may not wake up. His body was already going numb, and being wracked with fierce shivers, he really couldn't afford to test fate right now.

After only a few minutes though, Bakura became lonely. He had never been fond of silence, and here it was now. It surrounded him, only being broken by the wind every minute or so. He wished he had some type of music player. That would be perfect, but of course he didn't have one. Being broke sort of limited your entertainment option. So he chose the next best thing, whistling.

He started to whistle. It was a lullaby; a very old one that his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. As the sound played about his ears his loneliness ebbed away, but it didn't take him long to realize that his whistling was beginning to mingle with another sound.

Off in the distance he heard a piano, and the ivory keys were tinkling out the same lullaby being whistled by the pale boy. Bakura changed his course and made a bee-line for the music, being drawn in by the beautiful playing. His lullaby sounded so pretty on this person's piano…

The sad, haunting melody grew in volume as Bakura drew closer. At the same time however, fatigue started to catch up with his body. He became dizzy and started to sway. He shook his head, and fought for consciousness. He had to find out were the beautiful playing was coming from, and who was playing it. He crossed the street and leaned against a dark streetlamp.

In front of him was a tall brick building, and out of one of those windows, floated those musical notes of Bakura's memories. He stared at the window as his vision faded. Bakura fainted, knocking over a garbage can in the process.

And he could still hear that nostalgic aria, even in the empty darkness of oblivion.

* * *

Hm... I think that went well. Kinda short though. I think all the chapters will be about this long.

What do you think?


	2. Savior

Um...I forgot the stuff I pur up here in the other chapters...

Heh. xD

And I'm not sure how to spell Odeon's name so...it's just Odeon.

And um...this aint beta'd.

* * *

"_So this was the sound?" _

_The dark form bent over the unconscious boy._

"_Poor guy, he's completely passed out."_

_Another form, taller, appeared next to the first and placed a hand on it's shoulder. "Should we help him?"_

_The first form stared at the white-haired teenager lying before them. "Yeah…I'd feel pretty bad if I didn't. And besides…" the form trailed off._

"_Besides what?" the second replied._

_The first form fidgeted for a second, its mind groping for the right words. "I...get a weird feeling from him; I feel as if I couldn't walk away, even if I wanted to."_

_The second figure chuckled. "That's a pretty strange feeling."_

"_Yeah…"_

* * *

It was during the grey light of dawn that Bakura first awoke. He was warm, and much more comfortable than he had been when he'd passed out. He didn't open his eyes though. At the moment, it would have taken too much energy; and he didn't want to spoil the wonderful dream he was having right now. 

That's what this had to be right? A dream. Because, only in a dream would he be holding such a warm body this close to himself. And only in a dream would a gentle hand be stroking his hair soothingly. And only in a dream, would this imaginary person be humming that lullaby so softly he could barely hear it…..

His head suddenly felt as if it had been cracked with a hammer.

Yeah it was a dream.

"Uuhg." Bakura groaned loudly as he quickly shut his eyes against the glaring light of day. It wasn't even that bright, but at that moment Bakura felt as if he was recovering from a long night of partying. But he hadn't been partying. So why the fuck did he feel like he had a massive hangover?!

Uhg. Even shouted _thoughts _hurt his head. He grabbed the pillow he was laying on and smacked it over his face. He paused. Pillow? Since when did he have a pillow? He rolled over a bit, bouncing on the springy mattress. And…a bed? Bakura brought the pillow down slowly, deciding that risking his sight was worth taking a gander at his situation.

He sat up slowly, trying not to aggravate his migraine, and looked around in awe. He was in a room…a nice one! It wasn't big or overly furnished or anything but it was a helluva lot better than where he had _been _sleeping! The walls were white, and had scattered posters of popular rock bands, and magazine clippings of bands he'd never heard of. The bed he was on was big and soft, with a lavender comforter and sheets. The lush carpet was lavender too, as was the small lamp on the table next to the bed. Jeez…there was sure a lot of lavender. He must have been picked up by some girl. He was brought back to earth from his thought when he noticed what else was on the table. Two aspirin and a glass of water.

He shrugged, and reached over to grab them. Whether they were from a strange person or not, he happily welcomed the pain killers. When he popped the pills in his mouth he noticed that his gloves were gone. He sipped at the water, swallowing what occupied his mouth, and set the glass on the table again so he could check his clothing. He was shirtless… He lifted up the blankets…but he still had his pants. Hmm. At least he wasn't totally naked. Good, at least his savior wasn't crazy.

Bakura tossed back the comforter a swung his legs over the side of the bed, intent now on getting up and finding out who lived here. He was about to stand up, when the bedroom door suddenly clicked open…revealing a woman.

The woman was older than Bakura; by at least 3 or 4 years and she had the aura of a mother about her. She was a tall woman, with long ebony hair that fell over her dark-skinned shoulders, and the simple white dress she wore skimmed lightly over her long body. If she hadn't seemed so..._motherly, _Bakura might've started flirting with her already.

As it was, he sat still and contented himself with an immediate interogation.

"Who are you?" he asked, as soon as the woman had entered the room. In her hands, he quickly noted, she held a bowl of chopped fruit and a glass of red juice.

The dark-haired woman smiled kindly and kept silent for a bit longer. She crossed the room quietly and set the breakfast on the bedside table. "Ishizu Ishtar," she replied. Without missing a beat she pulled out a thermometer-where the fuck did that come from?- and stuck it in his mouth. "Quiet." she commanded when he began to complain about having things shoved in his mouth. She placed a hand on his head. "Oh good, you've definetly cooled down quite a bit. When we brought you in you were burning up."

"Mmffmnn!"

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full," Ishizu giggled.

Bakura ripped the thermometer out of his mouth, getting irritated. "I said-!"

_Beep, beep._

"Oh! The thermometer is finished!" Ishizu chirped, effectively interrupting him. She retrieved it from his hand and looked it over. After a moment, she smiled. "Wonderful, you temperature is back to normal. Your luckly my brother heard you last night," she said, beggining to stand. "Oh," she commented offhandedly, "your in his room by the way. He left this morning with his friend-Yugi, I think his name was... Anyway, they went to Egypt. He'll be gone for a few weeks I suppose. Oh I do hope he's careful, he's always getting into trouble. I swear if he comes home with another broken bone I'll-"

Damn, this woman talked a lot. So he'd been half-right about who had picked him up. It was a girl, Ishizu, but her brother was with her. And this was his room? Bakura looked around again. Wow... Kinda purple for a guys room. And judging from a backpack in the corner, he wasn't even out of highschool yet. The boy must be very nice though; picking up a stray like Bakura off of the streets and all... Bakura decided that he liked this kid, however...

Dark chocolate eyes regarded the sister, who was still talking.

The boy's sister must be an aquired taste.

"-staying?"

Bakura blinked. "Huh?"

Ishizu sighed, "I said, 'where are you staying?' Domino's a big city, but I haven't ever seen you around. You must be new around here, or just dropping in."

"Oh," he replied. What should he say? He coulnd't tell her why he was _really_ out that late, and technically, he _was_ from out of town so..

"I'm just passing through. My brother and I are on our way to Tokyo, and we stopped here to take a break."

She seemed genuinly interested. "Oh really? You have a brother?"

No. Well, sort of. He did have a brother, but he hadn't seen him since Ryou moved to England with their mother and younger sister. Ryou would be so ashamed of him right now...

"Yes, and he'll be worried about me," he lied, "I should leave soon." Bakura rose from the bed and started looking for his clothing. He felt Ishizu staring at him. He wasn't very self-concious, but still, everyone wants their privacy. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "could you leave the room please?"

She snapped awake. "Oh, I'm sorry." She rose to leave, and stopped at the door. "I'll get my older brother, Odion, to give you a ride home. Your clothes aren't nearly enough to be out walking in that weather. He'll be in the living room, so tell him when you're ready to leave."

Bakura grunted in response, and Ishizu closed the door.

* * *

Silence. 

In one word, that would be a perfect description of Ishizu's older brother. He was a large man, and had the same dark skin and black hair that his sister had. His head was shaved, save for a pony-tail on the back of his head. His face held no expression and he only shook his head or nodded to any sentece directed at him. At the present moment, he and Bakura were sitting in his black car, in _dead silence._ No radio, no conversation, not even the heater was on (which by the way, reminded Bakura that he was freezing.).

Bakura wrapped his arms around himself, cold and uncomfortable with the silence. He desperately needed noise. He would give anything to be listening to his mystery piano player right about now...

"We're here."

Bakura looked up at the stoic male who had finally spoken. His voice was deep, and smooth; it held an accent that Bakura couldn't quite place. He sounded like a mafia boss' body guard.

Bakura felt the car stop, and looked through the window. The man had driven him to the place that Bakura had claimed to be him neighorhood. They were at the edge of it, the white-haired male had claimed that he was perfectly capable of walking the rest of the way. Bakura stepped out of the car and closed the door without so much as a 'thank you,' and simply waved to the dark skinned man. He watched the car as it drove away and walked in the opposite way of the neighborhood.

He'd aquired a good amount of money last night. He would buy a heavy sweatshirt, and then he could get a hotel room for the night. He decided that he could figure out a plan of action later.

Hopefully, 'later' meant soon.

* * *

Oh wow...I can't believe I actually updated this. Cool. I'm proud of myself. 

Haha. Looks like when I lose inspiration for another chapter of one of my fics, out pop my muse bunnies; raring to update a different fic. Aww, I love those little guys. So fuzzy and cute in there little top hats. I'm gonna have to make them cookies one of these days.

Aaaanyway, review please and tell me what you think!

Oh, and about Ishizu's name...I'm a firm believer that her name pronunciation was never screwed up. I actually think it really _is_ Ishizu, so Imma keep it that way.


End file.
